


My Chief of Staff, Nadine.

by anabellecb



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabellecb/pseuds/anabellecb
Summary: Elizabeth and Nadine both felt for each other but they both deny it until one late night at work.I may apology for whatever it goes. I do not own MSec or make any profit of it. Just for fun.**English is not my First language. I'm sorry if I made a mistake. Comments are welcome. Thank you so much xx**





	1. Chapter 1

It’s 3 at the morning, Elizabeth still sits in her couch. rubbing her eyes slightly then looks up at Nadine which The Blonde found she asleep hours ago, glasses slide down on her nose tip, eyes closed. She looks so calm and soft. Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile at how precious her colleague is.

She and her team didn’t go home for fully three days after china made it clear that they will take back those pandas. Elizabeth try hard to not go straight Foreign Minister Chen and punch him on his face. The world nearly catch a flame if he doesn’t talk to his leader to change his mind. Millions of Americans will lose if it hits the news.

She’s so tired but not as much as Nadine. Those woman worked 24/7 and it surprised her to see Nadine still walks straight after all this time. She did admired her Chief of Staff, admired her soul that all dedicated to works. She bring herself back before drown in her own thought too deep.

Elizabeth reaches to her colleague, pulling other woman down to her lap without waking her up. She brushes away her black locks, which it already out of perfect curl, beside her face and appreciate this side of her colleague that she didn’t see as much.

_A soft side._

Nadine is always strong and dependable but now she’s so small and fragile. As she though she bends down to looks at her Chief of Staff’s face, study little lines around her mouth, every wrinkles on her face, her little nose. Her cheeks flush. Elizabeth smiles as she put a little kiss on top her colleague's forehead, “Thank you, Nadine...For everything.” The Secretary whispers, put down her glasses and stretch her back before closing her eyes.

Everything can wait until late this morning.

 

  
.....

 

  
Elizabeth is back to her sense after a little noisy out side her office. She slowly gets up and feeling the emptiness on her lap.

_Where is Nadine?_

The brief knocks at the door disturb her.

“Morning, Ma’am.” A soft voice greeting her, The blonde smile when she sees who's coming for her. A Cappuccino and bagels in Nadine's hand make Elizabeth's suddenly hungry.

“Morning, Nadine.”

"I just stole these from Blake's. Hope he doesn't mind."

“Is there mine?” Elizabeth points at a tray in Nadine’s hands.

“Of course. All yours.” The Chief of Staff smiles, puts a tray on the coffee table in front of her.

"Thank you Nadine. I'm starving."

“Ah...Ma’am, About last night.” As she watch her secretary put a bagal in her mouth, she murmurs.

“Yes?” Elizabeth responds, mouthful.

“I terribly sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

“I shouldn’t do that. It’s unprofessional.”

thought of unprofessional. Elizabeth thought about how Nadine was curls up on her lap.

“Do what?”

“Sleep...”

“Oh Come on! It’s not a big deal, Nadine. Even you are still a human.”

“...On your lap.” Nadine looks down to her feet as she said.

  
If Elizabeth doesn’t know her she might though Nadine is blushing.

“Hey,” Elizabeth move closer to the smaller woman.

“It’s okay, Nadine.” She fondle the brunette's jaws with a tip of her fingers, give smaller woman no  
choice but looking up to meet her beautiful turquoise eyes,

Nadine shiver.

_How could someone have a beautiful pair of eyes like this?_

“I really don’t mind that plus it was good to be someone you can rely on, to be honest Nadine. I’m  
glad you were here with me last night.” Elizabeth smiles.

“Well, If you say so Ma’am.” The smaller woman hid a smile as she avoiding Elizabeth’s eyes, heart  
pounding in her chest.

Well, then she has to be more careful on whatever she will do.

 

  
.....

 


	2. 2

 

"Knock Knock. Is anyone here?" A beautiful head pokes in Nadine's office.

Nadine's eyes rose from binders on her desk to the door way.

_It's Elizabeth._

“How can I help you, Ma’am?” She stands up when see who’s coming into her office.

“Ahh...Do you have any engagement tonight?”

“N- No, I don't. What do you want to do?”

Elizabeth almost jumps when she heard another woman say she’s available.

“I just want to know that- I’m going to have dinner tonight but Henry’s just can’t go along, so I’m just asking in case you might like to come with me?”

Nadine doesn’t even know that she let herself smile with that.

“Ah...Isn’t it too intrude for you, Ma'am?”

“No, No...Me and Henry were reserved this restaurant months ago for our anniversary but Henry has to go to Prague tonight, urgently, so my 24th anversary plan was broken hour ago, Anyway Blake try hard to book me a table. I just don’t want to fail him. So...are you in?”

Elizabeth is a bit worried and excited, Nadine can tell from the tremble of her voice and nervous on her face.

“If It will not going to disturb you too much, Then yes, I'm in”

“Good! I’ll pick you up at 8. See you this tonight, Nadine!”

“See you soon, Ma'am.” Nadine grins.

 

.....

 

  
It’s 6 O’Clock and Nadine is wearing nothing but her undergarments. She has no idea how to dress in first date with Secretary of State. The expensive gowns spread on her bed, waiting for her decision.

She needs someone to help her so she texts her sister after that.

[Hey, I need some help.]

{What can I do for my workaholic sister?}

[I’m going to have a dinner, I don’t know how to dress.]

{Are you got a new guy? WOW!}

[Nonsense, It’s Secretary McCord.]

{ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH SECRETARY OF STATE?!}

[Don’t be ridiculous. Her husband isn’t available tonight.]

{AND WHY ON EARTH WAS SHE ASKING YOU OUT?!}

[I have no idea, she was just ask. Now. Could you PLEASE stop asking and choosing me a gown for tonight?]

{Alright sister, send me a pic.}

[sending you right away.]

{Got it.}

and her sister replied in a heatbeat.

{Isn't a formal event, is it?}

[Yeah, It was just a dinner, so semi-formal I think because she's secretary of state and she goes out so...]

{Well, you should wear something black. It’s classy.}

[I have been thinking about that too.]

{Why don’t you put on a second gown from your left.}

[Showing a left shoulder? Isn’t that to too much?]

{Nah, Not at all. It's sexy on you.}

[Well, Thank you then.]

{Anytime sisiter. Enjoy your dinner with YOUR SECRETARY}

[Thank you and She is not my secretary.]

{Take care sis xx}

[You too.]

 

 

.....

 

 

  
Nadine’s phone is rang as she turns herself in front of a big mirror in her bedroom. She answer it.

“I’m about to get to your apartment, Nadine.” The other side of the line speaks playfully.

“I’ll be down there in a minute, Ma’am”

She has herself checked one last time before leaving her room.

_Alright._  
_Whatever it goes, it goes._

“Wow! Nadine, You look so stunning.” Is the first line thar The Secretary say when she see her Chief of Staff.

What's a gorgeous! [italic]

The black long gown showing off the smaller woman’s left shoulder. Her hair was wrap as a lower bun around her neck at the same side. Her make up is a little darker. Her lips is cover with a maroon sahde. She looks literally gorgeous.

“Thank you, Ma’am. You are beautiful too.” Nadine returns a gesture with a pure good intention. An also black gown hugged Elizabeth’s slender body firmly, showing her bear shoulders and strong arms. Nadine don’t want to admit it but she just practically can’t take her eye off of her boss.

“That’s so sweet of you to say that, Thank you.” Elizabeth smiles as the car was back on to the street heading to their destination.

They get off the car and Elizabeth walks herself and her beautiful chief of staff, pulling them toward inside restuarant by hand. Nadine's pulse beats a little faster.

_For God's Sake!_  
_Elizabeth smells so good! and her hand's so soft!_

“Madam Secretary, Welcome to our restaurant. I’ll show you your table, Please follow me.”

Nadine hope that she would be disppeared when Elizabeth tug her closer as they walk in.

 

  
.....

 

 

“Are you enjoy the food, Nadine?”

“I am, and champagne is really great too.”

“I know right! Tonight is amazing!”

“It is amazing. Look ma’am and I’m so sorry again. It should be Dr.McCord sitting here, not me.”

“Don’t say that, Henry’s glad it was you came with me tonight. And I bet so does Blake.”

“Thank you.”

They sit in silence while having dinner, glance up to each other in occasion. Nadine once was caught starring right into The Secretary’s eyes, she turns away immediately. It takes Elizabeth by surprised to see the smaller woman acting strange around here.

Nadine is about to explode when Elizabeth smiles as she caught her starring.  
The more she’s around Elizabeth’s is The more she get herself hurt by falling for woman in front of her.

“Nadine, Are you alright?” Elizabeth waving her hand over her colleague’s face.

Nadine’s shook.

“Yes? Are you saying something?” Nadine blinks.

“Yes. I’m just- Are you quite alright? You look a bit pale.” Elizabeth’s face showing her concern.

“I’m totally fine...I’m just zoned out.”

“What were you thinking?”

Nadine blinks again.

“N- Nothing, Ma’am. Just some silly thought.” Nadine waves when she see concern appears on Elizabeth's face.

“You won’t tell me, Will you?”

“Of course not. it's nothing important.”

“What if I want to know?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said what if I want to know.”

“Ma’am, I- “

“I don’t want to put you in a hard time but yes, Nadine. I want to know what were you thinking.” Elizabeth prop up on her palm, chilling and relaxed, giving her Chief of Staff a sly smile.

Nadine sighs.

“It’s nothing.”

“LIE.”

“The atmosphere is great.”

“LIE.”

“Those baby annoy me.”

“Nobody brings the baby, LIE.”

Nadine sighs deeply.

“I just wondered...” The Chief of Staff gets out.

“What are you wondered?”

Nadine sigh again.

“...Why I can’t get my eyes off of you tonight.”

Her answer shocks Elizabeth. She totally stunned for a second.

“That’s...sweet, Nadine.” Elizabeth’s blushing.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am.”

“No, I’m delighted that I could impress you in some way.”

“You’re always impress me.”

“Well, I have to say the same.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“It’s the truth.”

After they finished their dessert Nadine is already uncomfortable with what she just said.  
She realised she shouldn’t said that to The Secretary of State.

“Ma’am, I am so sorry about what I said before, I didn’t mean to disrespect you or something I’m just- “ She starts but trail off.

she's out of the words.

“No more sorry.” The Secretary snatch smaller woman’s hand, pulling her off their table heading to the outside of the restaurant.

“W- What’s wrong Ma’am?”

“Nothing, I just need some fresh air.” She said as they walk down the street, swing their bonding hands, act like a couple.

“But Ma’am, The Securities?”

“Leave them there, I just want to walk with you.”

“...Is everything alright Ma’am?”

Elizabeth stop walking as they're about to reach the park.

“No Nadine, Something bother me.”

“What is that, Ma'am?”

“Something about you which I don’t know what it is.”

“Ma’am?”

Elizabeth inhale sharply.

“Tell me Nadine. Did I ever crossed your mind?”

Nadine raises her brows surprisingly.

“What is it, Ma’am?” Tone of her voice somewhat calm Elizabeth down. Surprised but Soothing.

“I don’t know. I just want to know what were you thinking sometimes.”

“Of course, I mean, You are my boss so I hav-"

“Can we just drop work’s things right here? From now on it’s just you and me. Just Nadine and Elizabeth?” Elizabeth grab her colleague’s hand tighter until she could feels the smaller woman shiver underneath her muscles.

“By all means. If it comfortable for you...Elizabeth.”

They enter the park, stop to buy ice-cream for two of them and chilling around the bench nearly the pond, still holding each other’s hand in silence.

“Thank you for come with me tonight, Nadine.” Elizabeth said as she bend her head to other woman’s shoulder.

“Thank you for having me around.”

“I’d love to have you around me.” Elizabeth stretch her back. sitting in the same position before.

“I’d love being around too.” Nadine smile to her boss lady.

“Thank you Nadine.”

“All my pleasure.”

“...One last thing.”

“Yes?”

“Would you come home with me tonight?”

Nadine’s heart is racing against her chest, pounding like it is gonna jump out.

_Did she just said Home? With her? Tonight?_

_Oh my god!_

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't make me ask twice, Would you come home with me tonight?"

“Are you serious?” Nadine asking for sure.

“Dead serious.”

“...”

“Would you?”

“...What should I suppose to answer?”

“Say yes,”

“Yes.”

“Good. We’re gonna have a girls night then!” Elizabeth throws her punch in the airs, Delighted like a child.

 

They sit in silence, eating their ice-cream as Elizabeth speaks out.

“You know, Nadine. You were said to me once, Everyone is someone’s guy until they’re your guy. I love that. Your words.”

“I love that too. It’s realistic, Ma’a- Elizabeth.”

“You know what. You can call me Bess.”

“Isn’t that too personal?”

“Not anymore. Little Sunshine.” Elizabeth tab Nadine's nose and immediately pull back her hand.

 

_How could I ever did that!_

_This is dangerous!_

_Nadine is dangerous!_

 

  
.....


End file.
